1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to cutting tools. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for producing a chamfer on a part using a cutting tool.
2. Background
In manufacturing objects, holes may be formed and/or drilled into and/or through an object. For example, without limitation, a hole may be formed through a wing panel and a spar, such that a fastener may be placed through the hole to secure these parts together. In yet another example, a hole may be formed through a lug in a structure, such as, for example, without limitation, a rib of an aircraft wing. A bearing may be placed into the hole for rotatably attaching other components, such as, for example, without limitation, control surfaces, like flaps.
In forming these types of holes, a chamfer may be created at and/or around one or both ends of the hole. A chamfer may be a bevel and/or groove and may have a flat surface. A chamfer may be created by cutting off an edge of a structure such as, for example, without limitation, an edge of a hole. For example, a chamfer may be created to form a counter-sink for a hole for use in receiving a fastener. A chamfer also may be created in a hole used to receive a part, such as, for example, without limitation, a bearing.
The shape, size, angle, and/or other suitable parameters of a chamfer may be important to provide a proper fit for parts.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for increasing the precision at which a chamfer can be made, which overcomes the problems described above.